People are becoming more reliant on tools such as electronic calendars and email folders to organize data during the course of business. Simultaneously, an increase in privacy and security concerns may compel a company to implement security measures for their internal networks. Unfortunately, such an increase in security of the internal company network may prevent users from accessing data stored in their calendars and email from outside the office. For example, business people who are traveling may have access to the Internet but not their internal company networks. Other times, people may be in a customer environment where outside connectivity or connectivity to the internal company networks is not available. Still, in other situations, an individual may not have a mobile computing device available to them, but they require access to their data stored on the internal company network. In situations where a user does not have access to data on the internal company network, productivity and efficiency are often negatively impacted.